


Carmilla Week 2017: Pride

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: A gay in space, F/F, The moon is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Commander Carmilla Karnstein leads the Dauntless 1 mission to the moon, the first landing in 50 years, and she has a surprise for someone back on Earth.





	Carmilla Week 2017: Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is... I don't even know my dudes.

"Mission Control, this is Dauntless 1," Carmilla says into her radio, "We have touchdown."

"Roger that Dauntless 1, Please stand by," Mission Control responds two seconds later.

"Great, just what I wanted to do as the first woman on the moon- Wait around," Carmilla grumbles before turning to her pilot, "You ready to be the second person on the moon in 50 years?"

"I sure am Boss," Kirsch responds with an excited grin, "And there's no way Little Nerd is gonna turn you down."

"I hope so," Carmilla says, feeling nervousness creep back into the forefront of her emotions.

"Hello- Dauntless 1, this is the Chief of Communications, you're streaming live to Earth from the moon," Sounds a familiar voice through the radio, "Have anything to say before you step out of your lander?"

"Hey Cutie, it's good to hear your voice again," Carmilla purrs.

"I meant to the people, Carm."

Kirsch chuckles to himself as he flips a few switches. A monitor comes to live to reveal a video feed outside the lander. Carmilla and Kirsch double check each other's suits before giving the OK.

"Thank you for getting that camera on, Kirsch," Laura says appreciatively, "I completely forgot."

"No problem Little Nerd, how many people are watching us right now," He asks as he and Carmilla step into the airlock of their vessel.

"The numbers aren't exact but about a billion viewers," Laura answers.

"Damn," Carmilla says with a whistle.

"Language, Carm."

"Darn- Happy?"

"Yes."

"The things I do for you," Carmilla mutters under her breath.

"What was that," Laura asks, "The radio didn't quite pick you up."

"Nothing, Cutie," Carmilla dismisses, "Uh, what's the date down there?"

"It's June 12th, 2022," She hears Laura say.

"Airlock is depressurized," Kirsch interjects, "You ready Karnstein?"

"Sure am Big Guy," Carmilla responds as show grows more nervous, "Everything green on your end Laura?"

"Carm, you okay," Laura asks, confused at the usage of her name.

"Yeah, just about to do something huge is all," Carmilla answers vaguely while pushing the airlock door open and observing the vast emptiness of the moon's surface.

"You've got this bro," Kirsch encourages.

"What Kirsch said- You've trained for this moment," Laura chirps, "Also there are a billion people watching you."

"Wow, way to make this feel less intense, Cupcake," Carmilla jokes before grasping a nearby handrail for balance, "Alright, I'm stepping out."

Kirsch watches Carmilla climb out of the lander with an awed expression at the sight of his best friend being the first woman to stand on the moon. Carmilla takes a few cautious steps to get used to the gravity before hopping over to the lander's camera arm. She rotates the camera away from the door after Kirsch climbs out and focuses it on the big goofball getting his moon legs.

"You two appear to be having quite a bit of fun out there," Laura giggles as she watches Carmilla and Kirsch bounce around on moon.

"This is so much more fun than I thought, Little Nerd," Kirsch exclaims happily.

"That's great," Laura says, "Are you both ready for the next part?"

"Time to plant the flag," Carmilla questions.

"Yep, everyone's ready to see the stars and stripes on the moon again, this time in full color."

"Heh, Yeah, the stars and stripes," Carmilla laughs.

Kirsch retrieves the lunar flag assembly from its protective tube and hands it to Carmilla. He gives her a thumbs up and bounces back a few meters but stays within the frame of the camera. Carmilla turns towards the camera and takes a deep steadying breath.

"The date is June 12th, 2022," Carmilla starts, "I am Commander Carmilla Karnstein of the Dauntless 1 lunar missions."

"Good-good," Laura says, nodding to herself as she watches the video feed.

"This month is important to me and so many others, it's a time of being proud of our identities no matter how often others may try to put us down or make our existence a crime," Carmilla continues as she begins assembling the flag, "It's only fitting that a lesbian gets to visit the moon, another known lesbian, during Pride Month."

"Oh my god," Laura gasps after mashing her mute button so she can laugh freely, "This wasn't the script!" 

"I wish a safe pride for my siblings in the LGBT community and to know our symbol stands on the moon," Carmilla finishes assembling the flag and plants it firmly in the ground below her, revealing a rainbow flag with black and brown stripes across the top.

"This is so much better than the original script," Laura cackles as she spins in her chair.

"And I have one more thing to say- Laura Hollis, Chief of Communications at NASA Mission Control," Carmilla says before swallowing nervously and causing Laura to stop her spinning, "When I get back to earth, may I take you on a date?"

Laura's eyes go wide and her jaw slacks. All eyes in Mission Control drift to her through her office window, causing sweat to gather on the back of her neck. She lunges for the mute button and fumbles to hit it.

"Yes," Laura shouts as soon as the light goes green to tell her she is transmitting, "Yesyesyes!"

"Whew," Carmilla huffs, "That would've been really awkward if you'd said no- Kinda like if you'd asked me to hang out at a party only to ambush me for some reason."

"Just wrap up your mission and make it back so you can take me on our date- Happy pride month Carm."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's what happened. Please feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments below.


End file.
